In electronic design, a semiconductor Intellectual Property (IP) block (also referred to as “IP core” or “logic core” or more generally a “logic block”) is a reusable unit of logic circuitry, cell, or chip layout design. For example, such logic blocks may be used or reused as building blocks in a various chip or logic designs.
As the number of IP blocks increases, their integration into a system becomes more challenging. Also, by design, IP blocks may not include sophisticated circuitry (e.g., to keep costs down). To this end, some tasks associated with address handling may need to be performed by a host processor rather than logic in an IP block. This may cause latency, for example, associated with address handling through frequent switching between user and kernel modes of the host processor.